Forget It
by MitsewoFF
Summary: Ritsu heard the four other girls of the Light Music Club talk bad things about her. Ritsu snaps, their friendship breaks and the four girls become guilty. Can they find Ritsu and fix their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Forget It

Chapter 1: Taking Things Too Far

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, the birds were singing their usual tune, the Sakura trees swayed in the wind.

Such a peaceful day at Kyoto, Japan.

Until a certain incident occurred.

The Light Music Club sat on their seats as they waited for their club president, Tainaka Ritsu. They drank tea and ate cakes and talked about stuff.

But that stuff was incredibly hurtful.

"Mou, where's Ritsu-senpai? She is taking such a long time."

"Ricchan has always been my captain, but sometimes there are times where I don't feel like she really is my captain."

"Ritsu? Come on, Yui. When did you ever feel that?"

"Well, like that time when she can actually be annoying sometimes."

"Sometimes? Yui-senpai, she ALWAYS is."

"Now now, Azusa-chan, Yui-chan. Why do we have to talk about her when we could just-"

"But Mugi-chan, I don't really think Ricchan's a good leader..."

"Heh. I agree with you, Yui."

"Me too, senpai."

Everyone turned their heads towards the keyboardist.

"I...I think Ricchan's great and all but...she's just...a bit too energetic sometimes..."

"Not sometimes, Mugi. Every time!"

"I agree with Mio-senpai."

"Now now, guys..."

"Sorry, Mugi-chan, but we disagree with you! She's EXTREMELY energetic!"

"You're one to talk, Yui-senpai."

"Heehee~"

"You guys know what? I'm glad she's not here."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Mio-senpai."

"Me too, Mio-chan!"

"We should have replaced her while she was sick."

"Yeah!"

Mugi sighed and gave up.

They chatted happily about Ritsu's presence NOT being there.

But little did they know that Ritsu, who was just about to enter, heard the whole ENTIRE thing. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She then ran all the way home as fast as she could.

"Ah, Ritsu! Welcome ba-"

"Leave me alone!" Ritsu shouted as she ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut and even locked it. Satomi, Ritsu's mother, became very worried and walked up to Ritsu's bedroom. She began to knock.

"Ritsu, honey, open the door."

"No!" Ritsu shouted as she sobbed on her pillow.

"Ritsu..."

"NO!"

Satomi sighed. Well, good thing she has that keystring that they kept. It's a string that has all the keys to every house in the house. She grabbed it and unlocked it with Ritsu's room key. Ritsu mentally cursed about that keystring. Satomi sat on Ritsu's bed. At the far corner there.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong."

"...No!..."

"Ritsu..."

Ritsu sniffed than lowered her pillow to show her face. Her eyes were red, her nose is too.

"Fine..."

K-ON!

"I see..." Satomi said calmly. Actually, she is filled with rage inside. She didn't want to show it.

"I know." Ritsu said.

"I can't believe it...especially Mio-chan..."

"I know..." Ritsu repeated.

"I don't even know what to say..."

"I know...!" Ritsu said again. She agreed to every sentence Satomi had just said.

"They don't deserve you, anyway." Ritsu looked up at her mother.

"Who cares about them? Just probably ignore them."

"But...Mio helps me with all my homework...and they were the best friends I ever had..."

"Then start studying. They WERE your best friends. Just move on." Ritsu had no other choice but to agree. She nodded. Satomi smiled and patted her back.

K-ON!

Ritsu arrived surprisingly early the next day of school. She surprisingly also went to her seat and started reading a book.

Mathematics for 3rd Years.

...What?

Mio then arrived as well and went to Ritsu's seat to...talk.

"Hey, Ritsu. How are you doing?"

"Go away."

Mio became confused.

"...What?"

"Are you deaf? I said 'Go Away'.'" Ritsu repeated a bit louder. Mio was taken aback. Ritsu had never acted this coldly and said those words to her. She tried to stifle her tears.

"W-Why? Ritsu, what's going-"

"How many times to I have to repeat it?!" Ritsu snapped. Some of the students in the class stared at them. Mio flinched and did what she was told, holding back her tears as she went to her seat. Ritsu continued to read her book.

Next, Mugi came into the classroom.

She then started to walk towards Ritsu, but something tugged onto her sleeve. Mugi turned her head to see who it was. It was Mio.

"Don't." She said. Mugi was confused, but obeyed.

They did the same to Yui.

K-ON!

Classes have ended, and students packed up their things to go home or for club time.

Ritsu packed up her things and left immediately. Mio, Mugi and Yui stared at her leave in confusion.

"Let's follow her." Yui said. Mio and Mugi nodded.

So they followed her. Ritsu went into a certain room. They all looked at the sign.

Staff Room.

'...What for?' They all thought.

Then they peeked through the slightly opened door.

"Huh? Ricchan, what are you doing here?" Sawako asked, confused.

Ritsu looked at her, eyes filled with anger and depression.

"Sawako-sensei." Ritsu said.

...Sawako-sensei?

And not Sawa-chan?

"Y-Yes?" Sawako gulped.

"I..." The Light Music Club leaned forward to hear.

"I want to quit the Light Music Club."

Sawako widened her eyes in surprise and horror, so did Mio, Mugi and Yui.

"W-What?! Why, Ricchan?! Why?!" Sawako shaked Ritsu by the shoulders back and forth vigorously. Ritsu kept her face.

"I...just do."

Sawako's mouth stayed opened. She stared at Ritsu in disbelief.

"I...Okay then. Please sign this 'Quit Club' form, then." Ritsu quickly signed the form and gave it to Sawako. Ritsu then started to make her way to the door. The Light Music Club stayed in their positions.

As soon as Ritsu opened the door, three girls shouted at her, making Ritsu flinch.

"Ricchan, why?!" Yui shouted.

"Ritsu, what's wrong with you?!" Mio barked.

"Ricchan...no..." Mugi muttered.

Ritsu glared at them.

"What's your problem? I thought it'd be best for all of us-"

"It certainly wasn't!"

"Are you sure?!" Ritsu snapped at Mio. "Because I heard you guys complaining in the music room yesterday!"

The four of them became speechless.

"We were just kiddi-"

"I thought you were my partner in crime, Yui!" Ritsu shouted at Yui. Yui didn't say anything after that. She couldn't think of a retort.

"Mugi, I appreciate how you were trying to be kind, but it doesn't matter anymore." Ritsu said softly to Mugi. Then she turned to Mio.

"And you. I cared about you, protected you, kept you company!" Mio stared at the ground, trying to think of a comeback.

"Without me, you wouldn't have made it this far! You wouldn't have known music! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN HOW TO PLAY THE BASS!" Ritsu roared. Then she sighed. She then stomped towards the exit.

The four stood their, not knowing what to say.

Sawako heard everything. She then sighed.

"To be honest, I'm quite surprised that she wanted to leave the club. I liked her presence in the clubroom..."

A/N: First chapter of my new story! Hope you like it so far!

Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Forget It

Chapter 2: New, Friendly Friends

Ever since then, Ritsu had been avoiding her 'Ex-Best Friends'. She even avoided eye contact with them. The remaining Light Music Club members have informed Azusa about it, she was surprised at first, but then shrugged it off after some time. Probably because she meant what she said.

Sawako couldn't believe it, though. She liked Ritsu, as a student. She liked her presence in the clubroom. She blamed and blamed Mio, Yui and Azusa. Not to mention Mugi, though. Mugi actually liked Ritsu's presence too. But Ritsu shrugged it off. She didn't forgive Mugi either, since she is still with...Them.

Satoshi became worried about Ritsu. He then talked to her when she was free.

Since she finally agreed that studying 24/7 and not taking a break after 5 hours is not very good.

"Nee-chan?" Satoshi called out. Ritsu turned to him after she took a big gulp out of her water bottle.

"Hmm?" She answered. Satoshi fumbled with his fingers.

"E-Etto...N-Nee-chan...aren't you feeling a bit...l-lonely these days...?" He asked nervously, looking at the ground. Ritsu stared at him intensely, her eyes half open. She sighed then smiled.

"Well, not really. Why'd you ask?" She asked. Satoshi then looked at the wooden board beside the wooden board he was just looking at.

"W-Well...I was hoping you could some...well...new friends..."

Ritsu pondered about this for a few minutes.

"I'll think about it." Satoshi looked up and saw Ritsu grinning at him. He made a small smile and nodded. He then went back up to his own room. Ritsu stopped smiling then looked at the ground. The same wooden board that Satoshi was recently looking at.

"New friends, huh?"

K-ON!

"I can't BELIEVE you would hurt her like that! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS?!" Sawako shouted at the four girls, who were looking down at the ground in shame. Sawako then turned to Mugi. "Tsumugi, I appreciate that you didn't hurt Ritsu as much as THEM and liked her, but you still shrugged it off! How dare you!" She shouted at her. Mugi then closed her eyes in fear and shame.

Sawako then sighed.

"You better go apologize, or I'll be back and you'll regret it." Sawako then stomped off to the door and left. The girls still sat there, looking at the ground. They stayed silent, until the brunette finally spoke up, "I think we should go apologize."

Everyone looked up and stared at her. Azusa looked at her with a disapproving look.

"I don't think we should. She deserved it anyway." Azusa said, sighing afterwards. Yui glared at Azusa, dark aura surrounding her. Azusa flinched at the sight of her senpai.

The usual happy and goofy airhead turning into a mad, angry demon?

That escalated quickly.

"Y-Yui-senpai...?"

"Azu-nyan, how dare you? How would YOU feel if your friends say things like that to you? Huh?" Yui said calmly. But deep inside, she's actually filled with anger and rage. Azusa started to sweat. Yui had a really good point there.

"W-Well..."

"You would feel hurt, anger and sadness, right? So why say those things to Ricchan?"

"I- well...Y-You said bad things about her, too!"

"But I've realized I've done the wrong thing already. We should at least think about what's good about her. I mean, if it weren't for Ricchan, we wouldn't have met each other and have so much fun. I wouldn't have tasted Mugi-chan's delicious food, and I wouldn't have met you, Azu-nyan." Everyone looked at Yui in disbelief. This is the most shocking thing they had ever witnessed.

"I...I'm sorry...Now I have realized my mistake...I'm sorry for my rants and the bad things I've said..."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Ricchan." Yui said, smiling at Azusa. Azusa made a small smile, too.

"So what are we waiting for?" Mugi said, standing up. "Let's go find Ricchan and we'll be the best of friends again!" Everyone then stood up from their chairs and made a fist pump.

"Yeah!"

K-ON!

"Mattaku~! I can't believe entrance exams is in 1 month! That's not enough for me to study!" Ritsu grumbled as she walked through the streets to home. On the way, she saw two boys about her age playing in a playground. She sweat-dropped.

'Playground? As a teenager?'

"Oi!" She shouted. The two boys stopped in their tracks and looked at Ritsu.

"What?" They shouted back.

"Why play at the playground when you're already that old?" Ritsu shouted back at them. They then laughed, leaving Ritsu somewhat confused. They then walked towards her, hands in their pockets. Ritsu looked at them in amazement.

"Hi, I'm Kei." The guy with blue hair said.

"And I'm Rei." The other with red hair said.

"And we're the Fujisaki twins!" They said in unison as they put their arms around each other's shoulders. Ritsu smirked.

"Wow. Cool. Now stop acting like idiots."

"That's what our mom always says." Kei said, looking at the sky as he smiled. Ritsu got what they meant and said a sincere "sorry".

Kei turned to her and grinned.

"Don't worry! We've moved on! We were really young when she it's her time." He said. Ritsu grinned too.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Rei asked.

"Ritsu Tainaka." Ritsu said. Kei smirked.

"Nice name. Ya know, we have a friend- OW!"

"You can shut your dirty mouth. You're not talking about him." Rei said as he cut Kei's sentence by elbowing him in the waist. Ritsu stared at them, confused.

"About who?"

"See? She knows already. Let's just tell her." Said Kei, who was rubbing his waist. Rei sighed in defeat.

"Fine. His name is Ritsu Todoshi and he's my rival, enemy, frenemy, betray- Mmf!"

"We get it." Kei said, covering Rei's mouth. It was Ritsu's time to smirk.

"Yeah that's really nice. Look, I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you." As Ritsu was about to leave, Kei suddenly grabbed her hand. Ritsu sighed as she turned around to see what's their problem now.

"What?"

"Hey, you seem like a fun person. Let's exchange numbers! Well, he's in it too. We could meet and hang out sometime." Kei said, smiling as he used his other free hand to hold his phone. Rei held his phone too, smiling as well. Ritsu smirked again.

"Cool." So then they exchanged numbers. Ritsu finally said her goodbye and Kei and Rei finally went back home.

K-ON!

THE VERY NEXT DAY!

RIIIIING!

It sounded like the school bell. Everyone packed their bags and began to leave the Sakuragoaka High School, especially Ritsu.

But as she was about to leave the classroom, she felt someone grabbing her hand. She looked behind and frowned.

"Leave me alone."

"Ritsu...come on. Let's go back to the music room and settle this." Said Mio, with Mugi and Yui behind her back.

"Yeah right." Ritsu said as she pulled her hand away from Mio's and walked outside. Mio exchanged looks with Mugi and Yui as they ran after her.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted as she finally caught up to Ritsu. She placed her hand on her shoulder, until Ritsu suddenly removed Mio's hand with her hand.

"Get lost. I've got plans this afternoon."

"Ours is more important-"

"I don't think so!" Ritsu snapped. Mio, Mugi and Yui flinched at her outburst.

"I've already got my own friends! I don't need YOU to be my friends too!" Ritsu shouted as she left the scene. Mio looked at the ground in shame, so did the other two members.

They've really done it.

A/N: I wrote this after I announced that I have exams on August. I finished this story on my last sight on my phone for this month. This is the last time I'm touching it...for this month. Anyway, gotta end it here. I think it's long enough...maybe...I don't think so...but meh...you get the point...right...?

So anyways, hope you're liking the story!

Mitsewo out!


	3. Chapter 3

Forget It

Chapter 3: Entrance Exams

Entrance Exams were just around the corner and everyone in Sakuragoaka is extremely anxious.

Every one of them started studying like crazy.

Though Yui can be such an airhead and get distracted in the process. Good thing Nodoka and Azusa are there to keep her studying.

Ritsu did study for the entrance exams. She studied the whole entire day, excluding the time where she had to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. But other than that, she studied the whole entire day. No breaks. She didn't even bother to tease Satoshi, making him feel lonely throughout the day.

Ritsu would snap every time when her parents or Satoshi interferes with her studying, so they decided to NOT go into her room. Ritsu would come out if she feels thirsty or hungry and go to the kitchen for a drink or snack.

Very un-Ritsu-like, right?

Well, at least she's finally studying, right? Mio kept begging her to study since elementary school. It's been so long. But she didn't listen to Mio. Instead, she listened to her mother.

K-ON!

"Look at Tainaka-san..."

"Wow, she's actually studying for once, huh?"

"Yeha, I guess so."

"So very unlike her..."

"Right?"

"I like ice cream..."

All the girls in the homeroom stared at Ritsu, who was busy reading a math textbook and taking down notes. The three other girls of the Light Music Club stared at her in disbelief and sadness, but Mio was the one who felt the saddest. Mio should be happy that Ritsu is finally studying, but they weren't friends anymore and it just doesn't feel the same. And also Ritsu probably didn't listen to her.

The teacher finally came in and started writing calculations and math problems on the chalkboard for the class to write down. Ritsu actually did it. She even gave out her fullest attention. There weren't even doodles and drawings on her notebook, since her drawings were amazing.

"Alright, class. Answer these questions on the chalkboard over here. If you're done, bring them to me to check." Ritsu smiled happily as she has been waiting to hear that sentence. She wanted to answer the questions so badly. She began to answer them confidently. Minutes later, she finally finished. She was the first to finish, in only three minutes. She stood up and walked to the teacher, reaching out her hand which held the notebook while smiling. Mio, Yui and Mugi stared at her.

"Tainaka-san, finished already? I'm surprised. You're usually one of the last ones to finish." Said the teacher, who grabbed the notebook from Ritsu's hand. He began to check the answers, hmm-ing every now and then. He then widen his eyes in surprise.

"T-Tainaka-san, impressive! You've got all of them correct! How did you?" Hearing this, Mio widen and opened her eyes and mouth in shock.

"R-Ritsu..."

Ritsu smirked at the compliment. "Well, sensei, I just studied." Ritsu said, taking the notebook back and winking at him as she walked back to her seat. Everyone in the class, including the teacher, stared at Ritsu as she put her hands behind her head and smirked again. Seconds later, she found a note on her table that came from the right. She looked to her right, seeing a girl with no expression. It was none other than the Wakouji Ichigo.

"Tainaka-san, I'm impressed. I never thought you'd get any of the questions right." Ichigo whispered. Ritsu twitched her eyebrows. Ichigo noticed this and made a small smile. "Anyway, that is a note from me. Read it." Ritsu opened the note and read it.

'Tainaka-san, mind if we eat together? If you don't want to, I don't mind.'

Ritsu blushed a bit at the note as she took a peek at Ichigo, who was silently doing her work. Ritsu turned the note and started writing. After she was done, she passed it back to Ichigo. Ichigo opened the note and read it silently. Ritsu took another peek at her and saw her smile.

'Wait, ICHIGO ACTUALLY SMILING?!' Ritsu shouted mentally. Ichigo then went back to doing her work. Time passed, and everyone in the class has already finished. The person who had the least right is of course the airhead Yui, who was sleeping throughout the whole math lesson.

Much more time has passed, and it was now recess time. Everyone took out their food in a box and opened the box, revealing such delicious and tasty and good-smelling food that actually made their mouths water. Ritsu calmly ate her food, watching Ichigo struggling to put her chair under Ritsu's table.

'She's so cute...' Ritsu thought as Ichigo finally put her chair under the table and sat on it. Ritsu took another bite of her hot dog before saying, "So why do you want to eat with me?"

Ichigo looked up at Ritsu and smirked. "Why, can't I?" She teased. Ritsu averted her eyes from Ichigo's to look at the sky outside the window, blushing.

"Whatever." Ritsu said, finishing up her first hot dog. Ichigo's smirk turned into a smile.

Meanwhile, on the other table, far far away from them, has three girls secretly staring at them and commenting every so often while they eat their food.

"Why's Wakouji-san eating with Ritsu?" Mio asked, staring intensely at Ichigo. "I don't know. Is this what she meant by 'I have my own friends'?" Mugi said, a bit sad. "Maybe..." Yui said, staring at Ritsu intensely too.

"Friends, so maybe she's got more than one." Mio said. Yui and Mugi nodded their heads. "So what do we do? Do we just spy on her every time and tell Azusa what's going on-?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Mugi said suddenly, cutting Mio's sentence. Yui nodded vigorously, agreeing with Mugi. "But I wasn't stating-"

"Shh! They're doing something!" Mugi squealed, covering Mio's mouth with her hand. Mio successfully removed Mugi's hand from her mouth and continued watching Ritsu and her new friend, Ichigo.

At the other table, Ritsu had just finished explaining to Ichigo about why she avoided the three girls on the other table every time and shouting at them not long ago.

"So that's why..." Ichigo said, facepalming. "Such a shame."

"And you look like you don't care." Ritsu said, making a cure pout. Ichigo smiled sweetly at her, making Ritsu shocked. Ichigo noticed this and teased, "What's the matter, hmm?" Ritsu blushed furiously, trying to think of an excuse. "N-Nothing, it's just uh...ya know...hot in here, that's all."

"But there's a fan." Ichigo giggled, pointing at a working fan on the ceiling, right above them. "Well, the fan is weak." Ritsu retorted, pouting again. Ichigo giggled again.

"So anyways, entrance exams are in a few weeks. How are you doing with your studies?" Ichigo asked, finishing up her food. "I'm doing fine, studying 24/7 so I can remember everything I've been taught," Ritsu answered, finishing her food. "You?"

"It's going fine, too." Ichigo said, finally finishing her food. They both put their lunchboxes back to their bags. The teacher came in and told everyone to stop eating, and so they did. It was lesson time, again.

K-ON!

Entrance Exams are finally here and everyone is extremely, extremely nervous and anxious and scared and all the words similar to those words combined. Ritsu was too, but she also felt confident. No one was, she was the only one.

"Finally, the entrance exams! I accept your challenge!" Ritsu said, making a fist pump afterwards. Everyone then went to their desired locations and places to take the exam. Ritsu went to hers. Unfortunately, the three other girls, that's right, Mio, Mugi and Yui will be in the same place too, making it easier to spy on Ritsu. It's as if Ritsu is more important than their exam.

"You may start now." The teacher announced. Everyone immediately started doing the paper, so did Ritsu, of course. She looked like she knew everything in that paper. She smirked. Mio, Mugi and Yui would take a peek at her every so often, but they still did their paper.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

BEEEEP!

Time's up.

Everyone stopped doing their papers. They were all done, anyway. Ritsu had a pleasant look on her face. Ichigo raised her eyebrow at her. Results will be announced in a few days.

A FEW DAYS LATER...

Results were released, and everyone was crowding around the bulletin board whether they had gotten in. Mio, Mugi and Yui went to check if they had gotten in too, and for a second reason.

To see which school Ritsu was going to.

Ritsu passed through all the girls easily, considering her height. She searched for her number.

Bullseye.

It was right there. Ritsu slowly made a wide grin and began to do a victory dance, ignoring the stares directed to her. She danced her way out through the crowd. She began to ran. She ran as fast as she could, to who knows where. Mio noticed this and told the other two.

"Hurry, let's follow her!" Mugi said, chasing after Ritsu. Mio and Yui chased after Ritsu, too. They kept a safe distance between them and Ritsu, just in case Ritsu looked back.

Ritsu had arrived at her destination.

Kyoto University.

Mio and the other two hid behind a bush, wide eyed and mouth.

"How did...when...why?" Mugi whispered, extremely shocked.

"I...don't...ugh..." Mio said, scratching her head.

Ritsu had successfully enrolled into such a school...?!

"Hello, Kyoto U. After a few months, I'll be studying here. Just you wait!" Ritsu exclaimed, grinning widely.

A/N: Hey guys! I have a major question to ask you about this story.

The next chapter is gonna be really long. Do you want it long or do you want me to split it into two chapters? I wanna finish it for you guys :)

Oh, and I'm sorry for the late update. Things has been going on lately and I didn't feel like continuing the stories. Also, I'm a bit sick right now and didn't go to school. I just received my things from my classmates. They came all the way to my house. Now that I think about it, how did they know where I live? Maybe someone told them. Eh, whatever.

I love you guys ^^

Till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Forget It

Chapter 4: The Birthday Party!

"So what's the plan?" Mio asked. Yui nodded. Mugi smirked and placed a huge blueprint on the huge table.

A huge layout of Kyoto University.

"Alright, we'll call this 'Mission Sneak Into Ricchan's Dorm And Kidnap Her'. 'Kidnap Ricchan' for short." Mugi said. Mio sweat-dropped while Yui clapped her hands, hopping excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Yui exclaimed. Mio slapped her forehead.

"So, anyway, here's what we're gonna do," Mugi said. "Mio-chan, you'll be the main person of this plan." Mio flinched. "W-W-Why me?!" Mugi smirked again. "Because, Mio-chan, you're the one kidnapping Ricchan." Mio widen her eyes.

"WHAT?!"

K-ON!

"Mom, how many times?!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"So am I! My daughter has finally stopped being an airhead!"

"Satoshi, help meee!"

"Hmm? Why should I?"

Ritsu's mom, Satomi, as you all already know her name, is giving Ritsu a death grip. A death grip that's 100 times more tight than Yui's death grip on Azusa. While Satomi gives Ritsu the death grip, Ryosuke stood there, patting Ritsu's head, ignoring his wife's abusing on Ritsu as he laughed. Satoshi stood in front of them, eating some potato chips.

"Seriously, mom! You're killing me!" Ritsu said, trying to get out from the death grip. Thankfully and mercifully, Satomi let Ritsu go. Ritsu panted for air. During that death grip, she almost couldn't feel her brain anymore. After Ritsu had finally caught her breath, Ryosuke slapped Ritsu's back so hard Ritsu felt like she wouldn't be able to stand straight anymore.

"My daughter, enrolling into the best university in Kyoto! I'm gonna brag about it to my other father friends, ha ha ha!" He said. Ritsu and Satoshi sweat-dropped. "You better enroll into that school too, Satoshi!" Satoshi flinched and nodded. "Hai..." Satoshi was just a year younger than Ritsu. "See? I told you you'll do great if you just study! (1)" Satomi exclaimed, hugging Ritsu. No, not the death grip. Just a simple hug. Ritsu looked down, depressed as she thought of her Ex-Best Friends.

Their faces appeared by her sight, face by face. First, Yui, then Mugi, Azusa, and finally Mio. Ritsu closed her eyes tightly, preventing tears from spilling out. Thank goodness Ryosuke, Satomi or Satoshi didn't notice. Ritsu successfully sneaked into her room with the help of Satoshi, who was stalling Satomi and Ryosuke in the other room. Ritsu hopped and lied onto her bed, staring into the ceiling, like she always does when she has something to think about. She made a long sigh.

"At least I'll be in a different school from them." Ritsu said, attempting to cheer herself up, which did a teeny tiny bit.

K-ON!

"So that's how we're gonna do it?" Mio asked, sweat-dropping. "Sounds like a dull plan." Mugi pouted while hearing that. "Like you can do any better, Mio-chan!" Yui nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Mio-chan! Go ahead, make a better plan than Mugi's!" Mio slapped her forehead for the umpteenth time that day. "I was just saying my opinion, jeez." She said, sighing afterwards. Yui and Mugi giggled. "We're just teasing you, Mio-chan," Mugi said. "Anyway, anyone has any objections to this plan?" She looked at the two. "No? Okay. Let's get ready. We only have a few months till we go all out! You guys with me?" Mio and Yui nodded. Mugi smiled. "Okay then, so tomorrow, let's start our spy on Ricchan! Let's meet up behind the bushes in front of her house!"

"Hai!"

K-ON!

"(Loud pig noise)" Ritsu snored. Her snores were extremely loud, that Satoshi can hear it from the other room. He had to turn his volume up a little and wear the headphones due to Ritsu's loud, loud snoring. Ritsu was having such a good dream, until she was woken up by the vibrating of her phone on her chest.

"...Who would call at such an hour...?!" Ritsu said grumpily, although it's only 8pm. She answered the call, receiving a goofy male voice on the other line.

"Yo, Ritsucchi! How ya doin'? Kei here!" Said the goofy male voice. Ritsu didn't react.

"Kei, you just woke me up. Thanks a lot." Ritsu said with no emotion. She then heard a laugh.

"No problem-!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Oh? Sorry then~! Anyway, Reicchi and I are having our 19th birthday party tomorrow. (17 August) At around 5:30. Wanna come?" Kei asked. Ritsu thought about it for a while. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there." She said. She heard a loud 'yay'! Over at the other line. She smiled, shaking her head. "Great! Don't be late!" And just like that, the phone call ended. At least that cheered Ritsu up, and that she was fully awake now. Just then, the door opened, revealing Satoshi, who said, "Nee-chan, can you buy some 'Mamees BBQ flavoured noodles'?" Ritsu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Satoshi, you're a year younger than me. You're old enough. WHY NOT BUY THEM YOURSELF?!" Ritsu shouted in frustration. Satoshi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't have any money," He said. "Lend me some?" Ritsu snorted, "You're not going to return me my money, anyway. Go on, shoo. Get outta here." Satoshi pouted cutely. "You're so rude!" Then he slammed the door. Ritsu laughed.

K-ON!

Rei called while Ritsu was preparing for the party. She was just putting on her jacket until she received the call from Rei.

"Hey Ritsu, did you get our address from Kei?" He asked from the other line. Ritsu slapped her forehead.

"No..." Ritsu said, smirking. She heard Rei sigh on the other line.

"That idiot. Alright here's our address. We live in the KachiResidential house. Our level is 2 and the room number is A15. Now you know?" Ritsu blinked several times in surprise, "Kachi...Residential...You are extremely rich..." She then heard a laugh from the other line. "Yeah, that's the response we always get. Anyway, hurry! You're one of the special guests." Hearing that, Ritsu felt so honored to be the special guest to the two people she had just met a few days ago party.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Ritsu said as she opened the door and headed for the train station.

"That Satoshi can take care of himself." Ritsu said while waiting for the train.

K-ON!

Knock knock...

"Kei? Rei? I'm here, the one and only Tainaka Ritsu..." Ritsu said as she knocked on the door continuously. The door suddenly opened, hitting Ritsu's face and causing her to fall back.

"Yo, Ritsucchi! Glad you're here! Come in, come in!" Kei said with a wide smile. His smile faded slowly as he had realized what he had done. Ritsu held her nose while she moaned in pain.

"Itai...!" Ritsu said, covering her bleeding nose. "Kei, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Ritsucchi! Come in, I'll get you some tissues..."

Kei helped Ritsu up and led her inside.

Click! There goes the sound of the door closing.

K-ON!

"Who's that? Is that her boyfriend?"

"Mm..maybe~!"

"Waaaa! Ritsu is really leaving us!"

"Shh! Shut up, Yui!"

Mio, Mugi and Yui then nodded and went to the entrance. They nodded again.

Mio, Mugi and Yui dramatically put on their disguises.

DUN! DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUUUUN!-

Oops, the author got carried away. Let's go back to the story.

They peaked into the window to see what's going on.

Balloons, people, food, a banner that says Happy Birthday, Kei and Rei...

...What?

They three girls immediately became confused. They then see Ritsu, who sitting on a chair while holding her nose with a tissue with red spots. Thank goodness Mio didn't know what those were.

"Ricchan!"

"Wow..."

"She's in a birthday party?"

"Seems like it."

"What! You guys don't even care that she has a bleeding nose?! That's so rude of you guys..."

Hearing this, Mio suddenly fainted. Mugi slapped her head at the airhead Yui, who was helping Mio up.

K-ON!

"Mattaku...maybe I shouldn't have come here." Ritsu said as her nose had finally stopped bleeding. She then removed the bloody tissue and threw it into the small trashcan on the side. She then made a loud, long sigh. Just then, Rei appeared out of no where and sat beside Ritsu.

"So, how's your nose?" He asked sweetly.

"It's alright. It stopped bleeding." Ritsu said, smirking. Rei then smiled, "That's great." They sat in the couch for a few more seconds in silence. They only sound they hear was the people partying in the living room.

"Anyway, you gonna come to the living room? There's food and a weird contest there." Rei said, standing up and offering his hand like a prince, making Ritsu blush.

"Uh, er...yeah, sure." Ritsu said as she nervously accepted his hand and walked with him to the living room.

K-ON!

"So is he really her boyfriend?" Mio asked.

"Ara ara, Mio-chan! Don't jump to conclusions." Mugi said, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh no, they left our sight..."

Yui said, whining afterwards. Mio shushed her. Mugi then started to squeal in delight. Mio slapped her head. Even the great Ojou-sama is out of control, "We're gonna have to seduce some guys-"

"Woah, WHAT?!" Mio half-shouted. Mugi shushed her, blushing madly while grinning. Yui had no clue what Mugi was saying. "Don't worry, Mio-chan! I'll do it! I'll get three guys and we'll act as their girlfriends." It was Mio's turn to blush madly now. How did this idea pop up in the amazing, tea-making and innocent-looking Ojou-sama?

Mugi had no idea either.

"So, Mio-chan, Yui-chan, you ready?" Mugi asked. Yui nodded vigorously while Mio hummed in agreement. Mugi grinned and pumped her fist into the air, "Let's get them!"

Mugi stood up first, followed by Yui and then Mio. They adjusted their hair, put on some sunglasses Mugi brought and put on some lipstick for some sparkle. Mio sweat-dropped at this. They opened the door and walked in. Some guys looked at them while the others didn't care. One guy walked up to them.

"Hey~!" Said the guy. His face was red. He looked extremely drunk. "I've never seen you ladies before~! How ya doin~?"

Mio stepped back. Mugi stayed in her place, looking at the guy.

"I'm fine, thanks," She said. "Invite your friends and come with us. Let's have a little fun." Mio stared at Mugi in horror. Yui had absolute no idea of what was going on. Mugi looked back to Mio and smiled. 'Everything will be alright' said that smile. Mio didn't believe her. The guy smirked.

"Sure," The guy then looked back and shouted, "Bastard, Bitch, we got us some hotties!" Mio had her mouth wide open on shock. Yui was too innocent to know those words. Mugi just smiled. If Ritsu was here, she'd be laughing her ass off. The boys turned and ran to them.

"So, you've never said your name." Said the leader. Mugi smiled, "Tsumugi." Mugi looked over to Mio and Yui.

"Yui-desu~!" Yui said cheerfully, hopping. The two boys, by the name of Bastard and Bitch, snickered.

"M-M-Mio-desu..." Mio said, frightened and anxious. 'I'm gonna get raped!'

"Nice names, " Said the leader. "The name's Trent. Yeah, I'm half English." Mugi grinned.

"Really? I'm half Finnish."

"Ahem!" Mio said quietly to Mugi's ear. Mugi flinched a bit and looked at Mio. Mio stared into her eyes, her eyes filled with fright and anxiety. Mugi understood.

"So, boys, weren't we supposed to have a little 'fun'?" Mugi said. "Let's go. Follow me, boys, girls." Mugi started walking. Mio walked behind Mugi, followed by Yui, Trent, Bastard and Bitch. The two B-names won't stop snickering and discussing which girl they're getting.

"I'm getting that Mio woman. She's hot." Said Bastard. Bitch shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I'm getting her! You can get Tsumugi or that Yui instead."

"But Tsumugi looks like the leader of the three! And Boss will probably get her, right, Boss?"

"Yeah." Said Trent, who was listening to the two the whole time.

"See? Okay, you get Yui and I'll get Mio."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP?" Trent shouted, smacking both of their heads. The two groaned in pain, holding their heads. Mugi and Mio sweat-dropped.

"Sorry about that." Trent sighed. "Their always like this."

"I-It's alright..." Mugi said, taking a glance of Trent.

They walked past the crowd and into the kitchen.

"Mind if you get us some drinks first, boys?" Mugi asked. Trent nodded, and gestured the other two to follow him. They agreed and they left their view to get some glasses.

K-ON!

Ritsu, who was eating pizza and sitting by the couch in the living room, had her eyes open in confusion and a bit of shock.

"Eh? Mio? Mugi? Yui?" Ritsu said, confused. "And who were those three guys?"

Rei walked and sat down beside Ritsu, concerned, "Hey, you alright? What's wrong?" Ritsu turned to Rei and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I thought I just saw something. Probably just my imagination." Ritsu said, before trying to change the subject. "So, there's a lot of people here, aren't there?" Rei laughed a bit.

"Yeah. They're mostly Kei's friends. They're drunk as lords. For me, I don't really stand out often. I'd rather be alone, but I still have some friends." Said Rei, grinning at the crowd.

"By the way, where's Kei?" Ritsu asked. "Haven't seen him since I've arrived." Rei started to look around.

"Huh, now that you said that, I don't know either. Ah well, I'm not too worried. He's probably with his friends, drinking more glasses." Rei said. Ritsu nodded and watched the crowd.

K-ON!

The three boys came back with six drinks. Three for them and three for the girls. Mugi took hers, Yui took hers, and Mio hesitated.

"What's wrong, cutie? It's just a drink. It's the best one they have here." Said Bastard, pushing the glass forward a bit. Mio sighed and took the drink, blushing.

Mugi took a sip of her drink, "This is really good..." She said. Trent smirked.

"I know," He said. "This is the one I always order everytime I go to Kei's parties." He said, taking another sip of the drink. "Despite the fact it's an alcoholic drink, it's amazing."

After hearing that, Mio covered her mouth, eyes widened in shock. She was drinking alcohol this whole time, "Where's the bathroom?!"

The three boys laughed, "Over there." Pointed Trent, his other hand holding his stomach from laughter. Mio raced to the bathroom. Mugi laughed while Yui stood there, confused with the question repeating in her mind, 'What's Alcoholic?' Until she started to feel dizzy and off balance. Bitch turned his attention to her.

"Oh, the alcohol is kicking in! Look, Bastard!" Bitch punched Bastard's arm, getting his attention.

"Ouch! What you- Oh~? Yui-chan, feeling good~?" He asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Heh?" Yui responded. Bastard and Bitch laughed.

K-ON!

Ritsu, who was watching the crowd with Rei, instantly felt the urge to go to the bathroom and and have a good peeing session.

"Hey Rei, where's the bathroom? Nature's calling me." Ritsu asked. Rei snickered as he pointed to the direction of the bathroom. Ritsu thanked him as she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw a girl with long, black hair on sink. She seemed like she was puking.

"E-Eh? M-Miss, are you okay?" Ritsu asked, nervous as she watched the girl puke. The girl stopped puking and slowly turned to Ritsu, her eyes widened. Ritsu's eyes widened in extreme shock as well.

"M-Mio?"

The girl turned on the tap and turned it off after all the alcohol is washed away, wiped her mouth with a tissue and faced Ritsu fully, her face flustered.

"R-Ritsu..." She started. "I-I...um..." Ritsu stared at her, her eyes still widened.

But those eyes showed anger.

And sadness.

"What are you doing here, Mio?" Ritsu said calmly, trying to hold in her anger.

"I...I...I...just happened to pass by-"

"Then why did you come into the house?" Ritsu asked, a bit of her anger showing. Mio flinched at the aura around Ritsu.

"I was lost and...and...well...a guy came out and...let me inside to help..."

"What did he look like?"

"Look, Ritsu, I give up," Mio said. "I came here for you. I- no, we, Mugi and Yui, followed you and watched you. You were out of our view, so we came in. We borrowed three guys to help us but didn't tell them anything. We-" Ritsu had enough.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" Ritsu snapped, unable to hold in her anger any longer. "When will you learn? You don't understand how much it hurts, those words. At least think about my feelings!" Ritsu left the bathroom, slamming the door and leaving Mio behind. Mio was in tears.

The slam was so loud, everyone outside stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Ritsu. Ritsu couldn't care less and left the house immediately, going straight home.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked all the way home.

A/N: Eh? Ehhh? EHHHH? How did I do? I did my best! I made it really long for you guys, just as you guys wanted!

I did well! Are you proud of me?

...

...

...

...I guess not.

Just kidding.

Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews you've all been giving me. It's an inspiration to continue writing, because there were times when I felt like abandoning the discontinued stories and account. But don't worry! I know you love me all too much for me to leave, even though I don't think that's true.

Till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Forget It

Chapter 5: The Day We Move In

3 MONTHS LATER...

Ritsu's room was full of boxes. All merchandise, tools and some furniture were not visible, but instead, they were packed into the boxes. All of Ritsu's posters of bands and anime, her manga, CDs and books for the new year of Kyoto University were packed into the boxes. Small boxes and big boxes filled the small room. The sun shone down into the room.

Ritsu, who was up early for the moving, went into her room and grabbed the boxes. The big ones one by one, and carried the small ones by 4. She moved from her room all the way downstairs to drop them off on the big truck.

After she was finished, she was soaked with sweat, completely exhausted.

"Mou! Satoshi, why won't you help me?" Ritsu complained, wiping her forehead with a small towel. Satoshi stared at her, expressionless as he ate his potato chips.

"They're your boxes, and I'm not the one moving into the dorm." Said Satoshi, eating the last potato chip before walking to the nearest trash can to throw the bag away. Ritsu rolled her eyes, sighing afterwards, "Even so, you should help me! If you did, I wouldn't be so exhausted. Mom and Dad aren't home."

Satoshi stuck his tongue out, making Ritsu pout.

"Well, you never help me in anything. Remember when I was in first grade and you didn't bother to help me with my homework at all?" Satoshi asked, poker faced. Ritsu blushed lightly, remembering.

"It was too hard." Said Ritsu finally. Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

There was a loud car horn. Ritsu turned to the truck. The driver stuck his head out of the window, "Oi! Tainaka Ritsu, is it?" Ritsu nodded.

"Well then, might as well start going to Kyoto University, then, right?" Asked the driver. "Gotta get your things there."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be getting there by train." Said Ritsu, waving at the driver as he drove off with all her stuff.

"Let me walk you to the train station," Satoshi said. "It's not too far, and this is the last time we'll be walking with each other, anyway." Ritsu smiled at her brother's kindness. She patted his head, "Satoshi, this won't be the last time. What makes you think that? During my free time in the university, I could visit you, mom and dad. We can also go for another walk." Satoshi looked at his sister, his eyes sparkling.

"Really?" He asked. Ritsu chuckled, removing her hand from his head.

"Of course. You're my little brother, after all." Said Ritsu. They both smiled.

After the walk, Ritsu bid goodbye to Satoshi as she boarded the train. She took a seat, her feet tired from the walking. She sighed.

'I might as well get ready for hell..."

K-ON!

"Tainaka Ritsu, Room 204, Level 3," Said the employee. "Enjoy your stay here at Kyoto University." She said as she gave Ritsu the key to her room. Ritsu thanked her as she headed to her room.

"Enjoy my stay? Erm, sure, okay. I guess I will," Ritsu said. "But I'd have to buy myself an apartment, so it's limited."

She finally reached her room, standing outside. Ritsu took a deep breath.

"I wonder who's going to be my roommate..."

She reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door. She peeked inside.

A girl with orange brownish hair and two ponytails on both sides stood there. She was a bit short from Ritsu's view. Her back was facing Ritsu. Her face wasn't visible. She didn't seem to hear the door opening. She seemed to be just standing there.

"Erm..." Ritsu said awkwardly, catching the girl's attention. She swiftly turned to face her.

...

...

...

Both of their eyes widen.

"TAINAKA-SAN?!"

"ICHIGO?!"

Their mouths agape.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

They both asked at the same time.

"YOU'RE IN THIS UNIVERSITY?"

They both said at the same time again.

"CAN YOU STOP COPYING ME?"

Ritsu, who was tired of the copying, shouted, "ALRIGHT!"

Ritsu got in the room and closed the door behind her. She turned to face Ichigo after that.

"Again, what're you doing here?" Ritsu asked again. Ichigo smirked.

"Well, I've been planning to go to this university. I've passed the entrance exam and here I am. You?"

"Same." Said Ritsu, poker faced. They both stared at each other for a few more moments until Ichigo broke the ice.

"So...let's unpack our stuff. Your stuff are over there." Ichigo said, pointing a large stack of boxes. Ritsu thanked Ichigo and walked over to her boxes to check. Luckily everything was there safely.

"Oh, and hurry it up. We have to be in the Hall for a First Year Welcome ceremony in 30 minutes." Informed Ichigo, who was taking out her books. Ritsu nodded.

25 MINUTES LATER...

Ritsu stood up straight and wiped the droplets of sweat on her forehead. She wasn't entirely exhausted, but her back and arms hurt. A lot.

"Finally, done unpacking." Said Ritsu, who was very relieved. Ichigo nodded in agreement. She too was tired.

Ritsu's posters were pasted onto the walls, beside her bed. Her university books, manga and CDs were placed safely on shelf. Some of her merchandise on her own table beside the bed, too. Her clothes in the closet. Everything was in place.

"Let's go to the hall now. We're early." Said Ritsu. Ichigo nodded again.

So they started walking.

"You sure know where it is?" Asked Ritsu, doubting Ichigo's sense of direction. Ichigo face palmed.

"Of course I do." Said Ichigo shortly.

By then, they reached the hall.

"W-Wow," Said an amazed Ritsu. "It's huge!"

"I know." Said Ichigo with a monotone voice. "I've already been here, but it's still surprising.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah. I went to check the hall after checking out the room."

Ritsu nodded slowly.

"Anyway, where do we seat?" Asked Ritsu, staring at the amount of chairs in the hall.

"At the front row."

So they walked into the hall to the front row of chairs with students staring at them halfway. They took a seat randomly beside a girl with purple hair, who was busy talking to another girl on her right. Ritsu checked her watch.

8:28 A.M

Ritsu sighed. She looked around the hall. There were a lot of new students sitting behind and in front of them.

"How long do you think the ceremony will be?" Ritsu asked Ichigo.

"About an hour and a half. That's what they said."

Ritsu groaned quietly. She slumped down in her seat, resting her eyes.

"This is gonna be a long ceremony."

K-ON!

"Now, everyone, you may roam and explore around the university, go back to your or other's rooms or leave the university for some time to go somewhere else. Dismissed." Said the principal as everyone started to get up from their seats and

"Finally, that was torture," Said Ritsu, stretching a bit after standing up from her seat. "So, Ichigo, have we gotten any classes today?"

"No, actually. They'll start tomorrow," Ichigo said with a monotone voice. "What major did you choose?"

"I obviously chose Music. What else?" Ichigo just stared at her.

"Okay then," Said Ichigo. "I chose Literature but it's not like you'd care. I'll be going to the room. You coming?"

"Nah. I'll be exploring the uni." Ritsu answered with a big grin.

"Alright, good luck." Said Ichigo as she walked back to the room. Ritsu stared at her as she left her view.

"Good luck for what?" Ritsu muttered in confusion. She just shrugged it off.

"Well then, since today's a completely free day, I might as well-"

"Ritsucchi?" Said a familiar voice. Ritsu turned around, her eyes widening at the people in front of her.

"Kei?! Rei?!" She half-shouted in shock. "How- What're you- Huh?!"

Kei smiled nervously, walking to Ritsu and putting his hands on her shoulder, "C-Calm down," Kei turned to Rei, who was also looking at Ritsu in shock.

"Reicchi, come here and greet our friend." Rei snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the two, smiling.

"Hey, Ritsu. I see you're a year younger than us," Said Rei. "We're in Kyoto University too. We're second years." Ritsu recovered from her shock, sighing afterwards.

"Wow, today must be full of surprises." Said Ritsu, smiling nervously. Kei looked at her in confusion.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, my roommate is a former classmate from high school." Ritsu answered. Kei nodded slowly.

"So then. We're free the whole day. Wanna head to our apartment?" Asked Kei.

"O-Oi, Kei! Don't just suddenly-"

"Sure!" Said Ritsu excitedly, cutting Rei off. Rei just looked at Ritsu, shocked again.

"O-Okay then..." He said with defeat.

K-ON!

AT THE KACHIRESDENTIAL HOUSE, LEVEL 2 AND ROOM A15...

"It feels so good to be here for some reason..." Ritsu said, looking around the house. Kei smiled as Rei closed the door.

"Well, that's why we bought this house. The feeling is good when we're in here for some reason." Said Kei, hopping on the couch.

"So what do we do now? You invited her to our house, Kei." Said Rei, glaring at Kei. Kei sweat-dropped at his glare.

"D-Don't look at me like that. I invited her because she's our friend. A friend we met randomly on the streets..."

"Kei...!"

"Haha, it's alright...But why would you suddenly ask for my phone number?" Asked Ritsu, confused. Rei sighed, "That's Kei for you. That's how we got all of our friends." Ritsu sweat-dropped.

"Aah..."

"Well then," Kei said, hopping out of the couch. "Since you're here, let's play some games!" Kei put his fist to the air.

"Yoshi!" Ritsu did the same thing while Rei shook his head.

A/N: Konnichiwa~, minna!

Look, I'm deeply sorry that I haven't posted any chapters for any of my ongoing stories in a while, especially The Wrong Advice: Love Triangle.

I have been very busy lately and it's the holidays so I wanted to have fun.

I have a life too, ya know.

I also don't know if I'll be continuing all my ongoing stories because I don't really have any inspiration anymore to start writing the chapters.

I haven't even started on the next chapter of The Wrong Advice: Love Triangle.

I'm still writing the last chapter of Rikku.

So, Merry Christmas, everybody, and a happy new year!

From: Keisama

Till next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Forget It

Chapter 6: Kei and Rei's Playhouse

Chapter Summary: It's time for some fun! Kei, Rei and Ritsu do some fun stuff in the apartment, but no no no, not THAT kind of stuff (what's with your dirty mind?) And a surprising visit from...

"So, Kei, what shall we do?" Ritsu asked excitedly. Kei stroked his invisible goatee, causing Rei to roll his eyes and Ritsu to laugh.

"Hmm, let's play some games! I've got tons of gaming consoles, which one do you want?" Kei grabbed Ritsu's hand and dragged her to his room. Rei sighed and followed suit.

They barged into his room. "Woah, AWESOME!" Ritsu said in awe while her eyes sparkled.

Kei's room was nerd heaven. He had a PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PSP, Wii, Wii U, a PFP(1), A Big T.V, some posters of anime, bookshelves filled with manga, some bean bags, a blue bed with Pacman on it, and a blue wallpaper of gaming. How expected of Kei, his hair was blue.

"This- this- How did you guys manage to afford all these?!" Ritsu said, examining the whole room. Kei laughed while Rei sighed again.

"Well, he DID ask me for money when he didn't have enough to buy some of these-"

"Hey!" Kei interrupted Rei. "That's a bit rude!"

"In what way is it?" Rei asked sarcastically. "It's completely true, if you ask me." Kei sighed in defeat.

"Anyway~! We came from a rich family. We have, I don't know, a bunch of money. Our whole family owned 5 million dollars back then-"

"5 MILLION?!" Ritsu shouted. Kei smiled nervously.

"Y-Yeah. Then, when we were to move here, our parents divided the money to two. So, we had 2.5 million. Rei said we should share, but I don't really think that's fair-"

"Kei!"

"What? Anyway, we both got 1.25 million. I ended up spending my money on all these wonderful things." Kei gestured the whole entire room. Ritsu looked at him with admiration and awe.

"I so envy you right now." Ritsu said, pouting. Kei laughed.

"Anyway, pick which console you wanna play on." Kei said, hopping onto the bed. Ritsu looked through the consoles.

"I guess I choose the PS4. It's the latest console out there," Ritsu said. "Besides, I've always wanted to play on these!"

Kei grinned, "Alright then. Now which game? I've got a lot of games so it'll take some time to look through all them." Kei hopped out of the bed and opened the cabinet beside the T.V. showing 5 stacks of games, which all on the side had the letters and number PS4 labeled to it.

"Can I marry you?" Ritsu said, looking through the PS4 games in fascination. Kei laughed, taking that as a compliment.

"Sure, but I don't knoooow." Kei joked, while Ritsu punched him on the arm lightly.

There were indeed tons of games, though. Each stack had about 10 games. Damn, who wouldn't want to marry Kei?

"Gosh, I'm in heaven right now." Ritsu said.

Assassin's Creed, Pacman, Super Mario Bros, Super Smash Bros, inFamous, Batman: Arkham City, Call of Duty, Battlefield, Skate 3, and a whole lot of others...

"Let's play Trine 2: Complete Story. It says Co-Op, and seems a pretty cool game." Said Ritsu, holding out the game case which contained the game itself. Kei squealed, "Aw, yeah, let's play that! I haven't played that one yet to be honest." Kei took the game case, took out the game, turned on the PS4 and inserted the disc into the console. (2)

"Here," Kei tossed a yellow PS4 controller to Ritsu. "That'll be your controller whenever we play the PS4, kay?" Ritsu nodded, smiling widely. Kei smiled as well.

They both hopped onto the bed and started the game, "Game Start- Oh wait, we've forgotten Reicchi!" Kei turned to the door, where Rei have frozen, holding the door knob.

"Come on, Reicchi! Don't be a study bruh everytime!" Kei whined, flailing his arms while holding his blue controller. Rei sweat-dropped, "I'm not the type for games."

"But we never had fun together! You're always in your room, studying, even when there's no exams! Come on, Reicchi. You're smart enough, you ace every exam. There's no need for you to keep studying!" Kei said, looking at Rei. Rei sighed in defeat, taking the red controller and sitting beside Kei.

"Fine."

K-ON!

"Come on Kei, we're waiting for you." Said Rei, smirking.

"How the hell did you guys get up there," Kei shouted in exasperation. "Did you go here or something? No?"

Ritsu laughed at Kei's stupidness. It was super easy to get on the platform where Rei and Ritsu's character stood on. Kei's character kept moving from place to place.

"Alright, Rei, just tell him." Ritsu said, wiping her tears away from her laughter. Rei smirked again, "Fine, fine."

Rei revealed the passage to the platform, which Kei has been passing by the whole time. Steam emitted out of Kei's ears in rage, "I can't believe it was there this whole time. I'm so stupid!"

"Yes, you are." Rei laughed along with Ritsu. Kei pouted at them, only to join in the laughter. This was the most fun Ritsu has had before...Ritsu stopped laughing and looked down at the controller.

Kei noticed this and stopped laughing, "What's wrong, Ritsucchi? Are you sick or...?" Ritsu just continued looking at the controller, shaking her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry." She said, looking up and made a reassuring smile. Kei and Rei looked at each other, still worried and concerned, but decided to just let it go.

'Why am I still feeling sad? I left them! I left them for good! There's no use in worrying about them! You heard what they said!' Ritsu tried to convince herself to stop caring about them, but it just won't work.

'Maybe because I still love them?...No, Ritsu, they said horrible things. Face it, they never were your real friends anyway.'

Ritsu sighed, "What time is it, anyway?"

Kei looked at his blue watch, "1:18PM. We should go eat lunch."

Rei nodded, "Yeah, and I'm starving. Let's go out to eat. Where do you wanna go, Ritsu?"

"I don't know, where do you guys wanna go?"

Kei smiled, "Max Burger, it is! They've got good food there."

Ritsu smiled too, "Yeah, I've been there. I agree, they do have good food there."

"Alright then, let's go." Rei said as they got up. Kei paused the game and turned off the TV.

They walked to Max Burger, since it was so near and was only a few blocks away.

"Welcome to Max Burger, Burger of the Max!" A waitress greeted them as they entered. The three smiled, "Thank you."

They found a soft seat near to the window on the 2nd floor. Ritsu sat on one side while Kei and Rei sat on the other.

"You seem pretty lonely on that side, Ritsucchi!" Kei teased. Ritsu blushed lightly, "Well, we're an odd number, so deal with it!" Kei laughed while Rei rolled his eyes, smiling.

AFTER LUNCH...

"That was dee-licious!" Kei said, leaning onto the chair and patting his huge belly. Rei simply just wiped his mouth with a cloth, his eyes closed, "Kei, that's bad manners." (3)

Kei pouted, "Who cares? Not me!" Kei put on his invisible dark shades, "Part-time University student, Full-time Savage." Rei rolled his eyes, sighing while Ritsu laughed. (4)

In the midst of Ritsu's laughing, Ritsu saw a girl with blonde hair staring at her, around the corner of the stairs. She immediately leaves down the stairs. Ritsu stopped laughing and stared at the corner, confused.

'Was she staring at me, or something else, or am I just imagining?' Ritsu thought, but shrugged.

'Whatever.'

"So, what time is it?" Ritsu asked. Kei checked his blue watch, "1:53PM. Since we're outside, where do you think we should go, Ritsucchi, Reicchi?" Rei put his hand over his chin and thought hard. Then a lightbulb appeared over his head as he smiled widely.

"The Librar-"

"No." Kei said sternly. Rei glared at him, "What's wrong with going to the library?!"

"It's boring!" Kei whined. "It's just books everywhere! What are we supposed to do there, anyway?" Said Kei, despite knowing the answer already.

"Well, we could stu-"

"OR," Ritsu interrupted Rei, obviously not liking the idea. "We could go to an arcade or something or shop around, I guess." Kei grinned at her, happy that she wasn't another 'Rei'.

"Great idea! Are planning on moving to an apartment soon though, Ritsucchi?" Kei asked. Ritsu pondered for a moment.

"Kinda, yeah. Why'd you ask?" Ritsu asked, confused. Kei grinned, "Let's go apartment shopping for you, Ritsucchi!"

"H-Hold on there, Kei!" Rei said, surprised. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Kei looked at him in confusion, "Why, what's the problem?"

Ritsu butted in, "Well, it's just that, it's my first day here and already I'm moving into an apartment?!"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Kei repeated the question. Ritsu sighed, "I haven't started any jobs, I don't have any money yet!"

Kei grinned, "It's okay, Ritsucchi! We'll buy one for you!" Rei choked, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO THAT!"

Some people stared at them, "Sorry..." Rei muttered, embarrassed.

"Why?" Kei asked. Rei slapped his head in frustration, "How dumb can you be? We're not gonna waste our damn money on a friend's apartment! We've already lost yours on your consoles and room!"

Ritsu felt a bit offended, "Um...really though, Kei, he's right. You don't have to spend your money on my needs."

Kei sighed, "Then how about moving in with us?"

It was Ritsu's time to choke, "Are you serious?"

Kei nodded, "Yup! Just move in with us! You could stay in my room or Rei's room or just one of the rooms we have! You're welcome in our house, Ritsucchi!"

"Baka! Already?" Rei said, covering his face, trying to reduce the sound of his shout.

"I don't know, though. Sounds pretty cool. Your house is pretty amazing, I gotta say," Ritsu said. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay then, take your time."

"Hey! I didn't agree with-"

"So anyways," Kei interrupted Rei, who sighed in defeat. "We've wasted enough time here. Let's spend the day going around the city."

Ritsu nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

So the whole day, they went shopping and gaming. They shopped around the shopping district and found some books, much to Rei's pleasure, where Kei and Ritsu had to endure the torture of Rei's rambling on how good the series was and the wonderland of books. For gaming, it was heaven for Kei and Ritsu, where Rei has to endure the torture of Kei and Ritsu's shouting in battle for a thousand other games. Ritsu managed to even buy some manga with the money she had. It was night by the time they finished their hang out, which was time to go back to the university for Ritsu.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Ritsucchi!" Kei waved enthusiastically, while Rei just smiled as a goodbye. Ritsu waved back at them, walking into the university.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow!" Ritsu shouted, getting inside the uni.

Ritsu grinned as they disappeared from her view, "What a fun day. Amazing people, they are."

She walked to the girl's dormitory and went into hers, only to find Ichigo reading some manga.

"Hey," Ritsu greeted her as she closed the door. Ichigo looked up from her manga, "Oh, hey," She said in her usual monotone voice. "Where have you been?"

"With my friends, hanging out." Ritsu said casually, hopping onto her bed. Ichigo smirked.

"Friends already? Wow, just the first day."

Ritsu grinned, "I met them before coming to the university. Seems like they learn here, too."

"...I see." Ichigo said as she put down her manga and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ritsu asked. "To the bathroom." Ichigo replied, shutting the door as she left the room into their toilet. Ritsu sighed, "Right, I still haven't took a shower. Well, I'll let her use it first."

Just then, she felt hands cover her mouth firmly. Ritsu's eyes widened in shock and fear. She tried to scream for help from Ichigo considering she was in the toilet, only to be unsuccessful. The person dragged her to the window, Ritsu squirming, trying to get out of the grip. Next thing that happened, they jumped out of the room.

A/N: Uh oh...uh oh...!

It's getting intense!

What do you guys think will happen? Should Ritsu move in with Kei and Rei or buy a new house? Should I make Ritsu straight or gay in this story? (Sorry about that question lmfao)

Now, for the numbers.

(1): A PFP! World God Only Knows watchers will get the reference XD

(2): I had to search up with my buddy Google for PS4 3-player co-op games. Eventually I found Trine 2.

(3): I think it is.

(4): I'm sorry, forgive me XD

Now for the replies:

LalHriat: I don't know...it'd be cool, but I was planning to make them friends and this isn't much of a romance story. Mitsu isn't the main part, and I'm thinking of letting Ritsu go out with Ichigo, Kei or Rei. I'll think about it :)

That's it for this chapter!

Till next chapter!


End file.
